


Best Foot Forward

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Footsie, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Robert gets an inkling fairly early on in their affair that Aaron's quite taken with his feet, but it's not until they're boyfriends, Robert dangles from a zip-wire and Aaron comes back from his trip to France that suddenly sees them acting on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sound the alarm! I actually finished some Robron smut...even if this is quite niche as well ugh. I started this when the episodes of Robert dangling upside down from a zip-wire aired and only just managed to complete it today. Think I had sex writing burnout lol. 
> 
> It's canon divergent because I don't mention that the reason Aaron came home early is Holly etc. In this, he just comes home as if everything is hunky dory as it was easier to factor in my idea. But mostly this is Ryan's feet's fault haha. Such surprisingly pretty feet, oh my. He inspires me so much...
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Aaron might not be into being overly soppy and demonstrative in public, but it's a slightly different story with Robert in private and now even in front of those they currently live with. Robert pinpoints the change around the time Liv came to live with them and Charity caught them sharing a shower. There's nothing like a bolshy teenager or unfortunately placed, scheming adult to alter the mood, but at least Aaron doesn't flinch away so much anymore. If they're enjoying a cuddle after a long day at work then so be it.

It reminds Robert of those first times they managed to be truly by themselves, stolen moments in a chaotic hurricane of a situation that didn't quite sit right with either of them. In a barn that was borrowed but somehow felt like theirs, laying next to one another with shoulders touching and a silence that was beginning to melt into being comfortable. Robert didn't feel like he had to leave just yet.

“Your feet are big.” Aaron said, gruff with reluctance, as if making the observation was silly.

Robert turned his head to briefly look at him, surprised at the non-sequitur, before he glanced down at where his feet were poking out of the sheets he'd managed to scrounge from one of the guest bedrooms at Home Farm.

He wiggled his toes. “Your feet are...average,”

Aaron snorted. “Great comeback,”

Robert shifted onto his side, enjoying how Aaron had to look up at him from this position. “Oh, I'm sorry,” he grinned, “I thought we were stating the obvious.”

However, before Aaron could shut up and close off, Robert leaned into him further and touched his foot to Aaron's under the guise of keeping his balance. He saw Aaron's eyes go liquid blue and his lips part and Robert smirked, pressing in for the kill as he pushed it further, running his toes against the top of Aaron's foot and his ankle. He'd dipped his head to seal their mouths and moved over him like a panther, suddenly ready for round two.

“Oi! What're you smirking at?”

At the sound of Aaron's voice and the poke to his collarbone, Robert blinks out of his reminiscing and shoves at Aaron's foot and his attempt to poke him again, even though he's fully aware now. He's helpless to the way his gaze softens at Aaron's crinkly-eyed smile, his eyes disappearing into half moons. “Just thinking,” he says, belated, then digs his toes into his boyfriend's ticklish side. He laughs as Aaron squirms, face twisted between joy and annoyance, both of them laid out on opposite ends of the backroom sofa, enjoying a late Sunday morning in t-shirts and jogging bottoms with Aaron checking Adam's calculations in the scrapyard's accounts and Robert organising his diary for the week ahead. It's boring adult stuff, mutually lightened by how they're lounging, being blissfully alone and silently affectionate with their wandering feet. He cocks his head, rests the end of his pen to his lower lip and pushes at the inside of Aaron's right thigh with his toes. “Do you like my feet?”

“Not right now I don't,” he grumbles, “Ger'off,”

He's trying to keep his concentration but Robert's feeling mischievous and, buoyed by his trip down memory lane, he moves his foot slightly to press his heel against Aaron's balls.

“Robert!” he exclaims, jumping in his seat and startled by Robert's boldness. “Cut it out.”

“Not like I haven't done it before,” he sniggers back.

He continues to knead his toes over Aaron's crotch and a smile is making his dimples pop because he can feel his cock getting hard when the door to the staircase swings open and Liv stops short. She looks at her brother intently focused on what's on his other knee, Robert's diary abandoned on his chest and the smug smirk that's exclusively for Aaron. His foot is resting on Aaron's ankle at a safe distance but she still makes a noise of disgust.

“Ugh, you're getting worse,” she says sleepily.

“We're not doing anything!” Robert chuckles, “Being very serious, crunching numbers and sorting out dates,”

He watches Liv pour cereal into a bowl, noisily bang the fridge door closed after adding milk then head back towards the door. “Whatever.” she shrugs, grumbling just like Aaron before he feels half-human.

She disappears presumably back up to her room, something she's been doing more and more on weekends but which Aaron lets slide because the whole family eating together thing Chas has tried to remain stern on for most days must be tough on her. She likes being away from the annoyances of life for a while, some of which include Robert and her brother being a little bit grossly in love.

Instead of resuming their one-sided footsie, Robert waits until Liv's footsteps fade above them then sits up and kicks the account book off Aaron's knee. He raises an eyebrow pointedly and sighs when Robert predictably ignores him in favour of grabbing his t-shirt and yanking Aaron on top of him. He might like having the control of caging him in with his forearms, especially in the mornings when he can run his fingertips through Aaron's hair, but unlike their barn haunts of yesteryear, he has no trouble with enjoying the warm weight of his boy settled like this. He lifts Aaron's disgruntled face by cupping his cheeks and kisses him chastely.

“I'm workin',” he mumbles unconvincingly, his consonants softened into nothing as he gives in.

“You're your own boss.” Robert argues, going back in for another meeting of lips, deeper, more persuasive. 

He smiles into it as he feels Aaron's hips jerk momentarily at Robert's foot rubbing up against the back of his clothed calf.

\--

About half an hour after Robert has arrived home from his latest disastrous scheme at Home Farm, he manages to convince Victoria to help him upstairs before she leaves. She dumps him on his and Aaron's bed none too gently now that she's over playing nurse and makes to leave, but he calls her back and takes no notice of the impatient tilt to her hips.

“Can you make me something before you go?” He gestures to his bare foot, slightly reddened by the tight rope that had caught his ankle and raised by Aaron's empty pillow. Y'know, in case I get hungry,”

“It's a sprain, you're not dyin'! Get it yourself,” she huffs, “I'm not waiting on you hand and foot...sorry,” she adds when he glowers at her accidental pun.

“Fine. I s'pose you're right,” he sighs. “Thanks, y'know, for getting me up here at least,” he admits quietly, feeling the embarrassment creep up again.

Vic shakes her head, but he can see she's pleased at the gratitude. It reminds him of the many months he spent at Keeper's and how lucky he was to come out of that situation as independent as ever.

“Try not to climb any more unsuspecting zip-wires, yeah?”

Tender sibling moment gone, he gives her a sarcastic smile and she leaves the bedroom, more than likely about to convince Adam to put all her stuff from the launch into the van by himself lest she go back to Home Farm and feel the need to still smash Chrissie's face in. 

Alone once more, Robert leans against the headboard and stack of pillows and closes his eyes to grab some sleep in the couple of hours peace and quiet he might have before Liv gets home from school (where she's hopefully been all day) and Chas returns from the Cash and Carry. He's just drifting off as much as napping upright warrants when his body jerks involuntarily, irrationally afraid that he's falling. He rubs his hand over his eyes before a timely vibration comes from the sheets beside his hip and for a glorious moment he's happy to see Aaron's name on the screen.

“Hi, how's things?”

“Bonjour,” Robert smiles, “Actually, shouldn't you be doing this?”

“Obviously, because that was terrible,”

“Sorry, it's been a tough day,”

There's a debating pause before Aaron sighs. “Go on, what's she done now?”

Robert frowns, pressing his thumb and index finger to his eyes, a headache brewing. “What?”

“Liv? Is she giving you grief?”

“No more than usual.” he quips, “She's fine, Aaron. It's...it's me.”

“What? What d'ya mean? Are you alright?”

Robert winces from hearing the instant worry in Aaron's voice. “Hey, yeah, mostly. Just wounded pride and a sprained ankle.”

He tells Aaron all about his planned sabotage and how it all went horribly wrong for him and heard Aaron trying to muffle his laughter, now that he knew Robert was relatively unscathed and deservedly traumatised by the whole experience. “Can't leave you alone for two minutes, can I?” made Robert feel a little better because he could hear the lilt of eye-rolling fondness buried somewhere in Aaron's tone. Robert got struck with a sudden pang of missing him – the familiar sound of his voice, his breathing, his body and feels his stomach swoop in answer.

“I'm alone now,” he says, dropping his voice, sultry.

“Robert - ”

He chuckles at the warning from his boyfriend. “What? It'd distract me from being in pain. I miss your hands, Aaron,” he adds softer, persuasive.

“Try usin' your massive paws then,”

“It's not the same and you know it. C'mon, talk to me,”

“God, can't believe you're making me do this.” Aaron grumbles and the wave of arousal that sweeps up Robert's spine sees his hand drift to the fly of his jeans but he doesn't open them yet. After a few seconds of stilted silence, Aaron says, “I dunno what you want me to say,”

Somehow, such a confession is endearing. They've never had a reason to do this on the phone before, keeping their texting in the past harmlessly flirty lest their secret be suddenly exposed or if at least the more racy stuff immediately deleted once the moment had passed.

“Want your hands so much,” Robert breathes encouragingly, leaning back against the pillows and closing his eyes, “What do you want to do to me, Aaron? I'm all yours,”

He hears the hitch in Aaron's breathing and Robert bites down on his smirk, pleased that the thought of being his and his alone now still turns Aaron on to this day. “Um – wanna touch you, wanna watch you touch yourself, everythin',”

“Mm, sounds good,” he murmurs, pressing the palm of his hand over his jeans, feeling his cock grow hard. He shifts to get more comfortable, but forgets about his raised ankle. “Where?” he gasps, gritting his teeth through the flare of pain.

It wasn't his intention to sound so demanding and like he was already well on the way to getting off, but the direction seems to help. “Your cock,” Aaron says, low and honest. “Want me to suck you?”

Robert grins, _there's my boy_. It hurts to move much, but his dick throbs with want almost as much as his ankle pulses with pain, the pills Vic gave him earlier starting to wear off. He undoes his jeans and slips his hand straight into his underwear. “Yeah, god, Aaron – I can see you,”

“What?” he says sharply, bringing them out of it.

“In my mind, y'know?” he laughs.

“Oh. Tell me then.”

“Doing all the work as usual,” Robert teases, teasing himself at the same time by working his fist slowly along his shaft. “Your head's bent over my lap, my hand on your neck, but sliding up into your hair, no product,”

“Love your hands, your cock,” he agrees easily, leaving Robert in no doubt that he's touching himself now too.

Needs must, Robert licks his hand and speeds up his strokes, keeping them tight as if Aaron's mouth is really swallowing around him. His leg jerks and he feels it all the way to his sore toes like a reminder that he's not at full capacity. Aaron's gruff, occasional sounds spur him on because he know they're both touching themselves to the fantasy and the memory of the times Aaron has done exactly this.

“I miss you, Aaron,” he admits softly, his hips bucking with restraint, pushing his cock through his fist.

“Shit!” he curses, “You can't just - ”

He knows the sound of Aaron unravelling well. “Are you close?” he interrupts, desperate to hear it. He breathes through the phone, quick and shallow, and Robert imagines the slick noises his own hand is making is the same as Aaron's. Instead of answering him, he groans, deliciously helpless, taking Robert back to the days when his orgasms sounded like they were unwillingly ripped from him. “I miss kissing you,” he continues, “touching you, fucking you,”

“God, _Robert_ \- ”

His body tenses from how Aaron says his name, from the loud exhale, from Aaron coming in a bed that's not his own, another country away and his hand pulls up and squeezes underneath his cockhead. For the first time possibly ever, his orgasm hurts, because of his injury, but the bliss afterwards is worth it. When he comes back to himself, he realises that his waist is damp as he forgot to undo or move his shirt and Aaron is still breathing harshly in his ear.

“Y'alright?” he asks. Aaron hums vaguely, obviously satisfied. “I came on my shirt and my ankle still hurts. I think it's worse now,”

He laughs because Robert's pouting and he knows it. “I'll kiss it better when I come home, eh?”

“Worth a try,” Robert smiles. He grips his phone tighter. “Not long now.” They chat about Calais and the useful contacts Aaron has made until Robert shocks himself with a yawn. “Sorry, it's not you, I just - ”

“Get some kip,” Aaron orders quietly, “and no more mad ideas until I get back!”

They both know Robert can't make that promise.

\--

Luckily, Robert's injury had a hand in keeping him on the straight and narrow until Aaron came back from France. It's now the evening and a couple of hours since his return, which means time to get reacquainted. They're lying on their bed, kissing, and Robert leans over, the line of their bodies meeting as he presses Aaron down into the mattress. He missed the feeling of Aaron's beard against his fingertips and his mouth and Aaron's strong, capable hands clutching at his back and shoulders. He follows the sweep of hair from Aaron's chin to the bare space of his throat with his lips, sucking soft kisses into his warm skin until Aaron squeezes his shoulder and speaks.

“How's your ankle, by the way?”

Robert pauses, thinking quickly. “Oh, yeah. Still a bit sore, to be honest – hey, where're you going?” he frowns, as Aaron slides out from under him and walks towards the door.

“I might have a solution,” he calls, disappearing downstairs.

Resting on his side, Robert sighs and flops down on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Maybe milking his injury for sexual gain wasn't the best idea either. He decides to come clean that his ankle is completely healed when he hears footsteps on the stairs again, thankful that Aaron hasn't been held up by Chas for more hugs. He glances at the doorway when Aaron comes into view, distracted by his uncharacteristically wide smile before something shockingly ice cold and lumpy hits him in the crotch.

“Aaron!” he yelps, tossing the bag of frozen peas off the bed.

“Serves ya right,” his boyfriend growls, “You're not even limping,”

“Well, I was!” he protests weakly, “Before. Ask Vic.”

Aaron blinks at him then says he has some follow up work to do from his trip and Robert goes to sleep without sex like Aaron is still in Calais, not sitting right next to him, triumphant once again that he can read Robert like an open book.

A few nights later, he's still holding onto Aaron outsmarting him when he lies on his stomach across their bed and checks an email for an invoice that has just come through from a company that Jimmy picked up from last week. Aaron comes into their room after brushing his teeth, both of them having taken a shower and remembered to lock the door behind them. He can smell the mint as Aaron leans in and kisses his shoulder. His arm flexes appealingly as he balances on one hand whilst the other tries to worm its way underneath the towel around Robert's hips.

“What are you doing?” he says plainly, his foot coming up to press into Aaron's stomach.

“We haven't had sex since I've been back,” he murmurs, kissing across Robert's shoulders persuasively, “Must be a new record. And that was a lot of foreplay just now, in the shower,”

“Well, now you know how it feels,” he mutters childishly, referring to the other night.

Aaron sighs heavily and stands up. “You're not still on about that? You were pretending to be injured!”

“I wasn't!” he exclaims, half turning to look at Aaron, aghast, “I did hurt my ankle,”

“It was your fault,” Aaron snorts, with a shake of his head. He rolls his eyes when Robert continues to look at him, not backing down. “Look, whatever, are ya really gonna turn down sex 'cause I stopped you milking your injury?”

“Fair point,” Robert concedes finally, unable to resist Aaron almost naked and horny. He gives him a slow once over from under his eyelashes then turns to put his phone on the bedside cabinet. He feels a hand slide up his damp thigh and beneath the towel, prompting him to swing around and smack Aaron's hand away. “Oi, none of that. C'mere.”

He sits up and pulls Aaron between his legs with one hand and his face in with the other, tracing his jaw as their lips collide. As their tongues come together and Aaron leans further into his touch, Robert tugs at the loose knot that holds Aaron's towel in place and smiles against his mouth at the dull, wet thump it makes on the floor before immediately taking hold of Aaron's cock. It feels so good to touch him and he does so greedily, getting him hard in no time. Robert pushes his heel into the back of Aaron's calf and moves it up his leg, watching him sway and shiver as his leg hairs brush Robert's foot.

“Into that, eh?” he grins, like he's found treasure.

“You know I am,” he mumbles, cheeks burning with embarrassed heat.

He tucks his hot face into Robert's neck and Robert squeezes his cock lightly, dragging his palm along his foreskin then rubbing his thumb to the head. He hears Aaron gasp and a hint of teeth to the meat of his shoulder. He unfolds his own towel and puts his lips to Aaron's ear. “Wanna get off on them? Use them like you're using my hand right now?” He kisses Aaron's jaw as his hips buck forward. “All better. You won't hurt me,”

“I know,” he says, gritting his teeth, struggling to retain his composure.

With a smirk, Robert kicks his towel onto the floor, shuffles back to the head of the bed and watches as Aaron follows him, kissing him deeply, and Robert tries to pin him in place with his legs for a while, but Aaron has other ideas and Robert bites his lip as Aaron pushes one of his thighs down against the bed so he's spread out more and unable to touch him with his feet. Next, he trails his mouth down the centre of Robert's body, skips his cock entirely and presses a kiss to the inside of the thigh he's still holding. He tilts his face so he's able to blink at Robert then glance at his dick. Robert takes it to mean that he should touch his erection, correct in his assumption when Aaron shuts his eyes and moves his lips slowly towards Robert's knee. The sensation of Aaron's soft mouth and contrasting scruff is maddening but really doing it for him and a shaky low moan slips from deep in his chest as Aaron bites below his kneecap then licks over the mark. Aaron runs his tongue down his toned calf and Robert's leg jerks from the feeling, his hand quite slow on his cock because Aaron's doing such a good job on the rest of him.

“Oh – oh god, Aaron, yeah,” he says when he stretches to reach his ankle. Aaron rests on his side, his bare arse an enticing curve that Robert wants to touch. Instead, he picks up the pace on his own cock and sucks in a breath at the feel of Aaron softly licking at the top of his foot. Robert forces his eyes open and head up as Aaron breathes across his toes, hesitating, before his lips close around his big toe. “Fuck! Aaron, c'mere,”

Robert squeezes his cock as Aaron ignores him for a moment, sucking at two of Robert's other toes before he licks down his instep. Robert startles from the sensitive spot and pushes his other foot hard into the back of Aaron's thigh. He finally has mercy on Robert and turns to face him, his smile pressed between their kiss. Robert finds him just as hard as he is when he takes hold of his dick and he makes a disgruntled noise once Aaron moves away again, but it doesn't last long because Aaron settles on his side closer to him and leans over his lap. Robert realises that his mouth is heading to blow him and his hand falls to Aaron's hair as he brings their phone sex fantasy blowjob into reality. 

His hair is short but soft like this and Robert clenches his fingers and strains against Aaron's weight on his thighs whilst Aaron licks him slowly from root to tip. Robert's trying to think of anything else so this doesn't end too soon, but all he sees is images of what he missed over the phone – touching Aaron, kissing him, fucking him. Before he's aware of it, his hand drops to stroke Aaron's hip and Aaron's mouth sinks properly onto his cock. Robert presses into his lower back and squeezes his arse, his fingers finding a way to rub dry across his hole. He shivers as the vibrations of Aaron's groan travels through him and he pulls off his cock to grab a greedy breath, nuzzling into Robert's inner thigh. Lately, he's beginning to suspect that the cluster of hidden freckles there are some of Aaron's favourite. His leg flexes and dick twitches, wet with spit and dripping with precome, as Aaron's jaw brushes against the palest skin on his body and his mouth ambles back to his cock. He bobs his head tight, like he means business this time, and helps with his hand, pulling Robert's foreskin up with his working fist as his mouth comes down to meet it. With his doubled efforts, Robert feels like he can no longer hold back either and he leans his head back and his toes curl. The sight must distract Aaron because he stops and Robert's still in a place where his immediate reaction is to let slip a whine, followed by him clearing his throat, embarrassed. He'd been _so close_ to letting go and he almost wants to shrug Aaron away and finish himself off anyway when he feels him kiss his knee and gets an idea.

Robert grabs his face between both hands to kiss him then flips them over so that he's on top and makes his way down Aaron's body, feeling his legs and feet try to squeeze his torso to keep him in certain spots for longer. He lies back when he reaches Aaron's knees so that his head is at the foot of the bed instead and their legs are sprawled together. He lifts his foot and presses his heel to Aaron's erection, much like how he'd torment him with footsie. Aaron jolts and gasps and Robert grins, bringing his feet together so that his his toes touch and Aaron's cock stands to attention fitted perfectly between his insteps. Aaron groans and bucks from the pressure that's not enough yet and the rough drag, so Robert points to the lube sat on Aaron's side of the bed and catches him around the waist so he can't lay down again. Getting a clue, Aaron pours out a handful and spreads it all on his cock, biting his lip at the sensation, before he swipes whatever's left onto Robert. He had no idea how sensitive his feet were until this became sexual, but he carries it off with his usual aplomb, leading Aaron into a position that sees him kneel in front of Robert, take hold of his calves so that his feet rest flat either side of his cock so it can slide wetly, gloriously, into the gap.

They move together as Robert steadily gets him off with his feet, like an approximation of Aaron fucking him for real and he looks up at his flushed face. He's staring at how much being used like this is turning Robert on and his tongue comes out for his lower lip. He grunts in some sort of approval when Robert puts one arm behind his head and his other hand reaches for his own dick. Aaron starts thrusting his hips properly and holding Robert by his ankles to keep him locked in place, his knees bent towards his chest. He strokes himself faster with every push, his feet tensing, as the urgency to come reaches its peak until Aaron suddenly gasps and drops his legs to the bed. Robert squeezes his cock then lets go to sit up on his elbows, gaze darkening, predatory, when he sees that Aaron hasn't changed his mind or stopped altogether. Sat on his haunches, he's getting off by himself, chest heaving with shallow breaths, but Robert knows he can help. He puts his feet in Aaron's lap, kicking his hands away, and goes back to rubbing him with his toes. It's messy and slippery and the perfect type of friction.

“Go on,” he groans, tilting his head on the pillow, smooth throat bared, so that Aaron feels less self-conscious after what he's about to suggest. “Come on them. Do it, I want you to, Aaron, please,”

He pulls Aaron's erection up and shudders when Aaron's hands brush his slick feet as their joined grip helps to bring him off. Aaron leans one hand next to his thigh, splashed with careless lube, lets out a broken, gruff cry and Robert's stomach swoops as he feels his feet become wet. Aaron moans as every pulse rocks through him and paints Robert's toes in stream after stream of come. It's sliding down his instep and he swears loudly in shock as Aaron bends on all fours and licks it up.

“Christ, Aaron!” he exclaims, his hand returning to his dick and feeling Aaron's mouth widen in a smile against his skin. His breath is on the ball of the foot he didn't suck before then his tongue runs across his toes, licking him clean. “Oh – oh, _fuck_! I'm – I'm coming,”

Aaron uses a hint of teeth at his smallest toe and it's the last straw that sees Robert shoot his load onto his own belly, his twitching feet dirtying the sheets. He's still trembling when he blinks hard and Aaron flops against him. He tries to roll away a second later but Robert spreads his hand firmly on Aaron's back then drags his palm along his body until he cups the back of his head. They kiss slowly, hot and heavy, exhausted but still full of passion that never seems to leave them completely. 

Eventually, Robert has to break for air. “Well. Someone has a foot fetish.” he jokes, feeling suitably smug.

“Shut up!” Aaron growls, hiding his face in Robert's shoulder.

Robert traces his jaw lightly with his fingers to placate him, feeling the sweat and warmth radiating from his cheeks to his toes. He tangles his untouched ones with Robert's, making him smile. “I really missed you.” 

“I can see,” he quips flatly, looking down towards the smears of come on his stomach and his feet then pressing a kiss to Robert's chest to show he's just messing around. “I missed ya too.” he confesses quietly.

“You know - ”

“ - I know.” 

Robert can't see his expression at this angle but it's enough when Aaron throws an arm over his torso and squeezes his waist as they exchange the words that they already know the true meaning of to them, their own private little joke that could pass in public without seeming too soppy.

They're laid out at the wrong end of the bed for sleep, but it doesn't matter to either of them in that moment, both so content just to be back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
